I'm not sorry
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Edward's mate mad with him. But why?


Hi! I'M DEVILSLittleDaughter! :-) Yup should check out my profile. Here's an Twilight story from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs fully to S. MeYers.

1: This is a romAnce/humor fic.  
>2: This is a Fluffy!<br>3: Multiple Pairings  
>4: Occness on characters.<br>5: Bella & Rosalia bashing

Characters: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Isabella Swam, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Hale, Rosalia Hale, Jasper Hale, Embry Call, Emment Cullen, & Alice Cullen.

Mentions of Jacob/Edward, past tensed Bella/Edward, Embry/Emment, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle & one sided? Jasper/Seth

Summary: Edward mate isn't to happy with Edward but why.

This is for Jessa76 & Pupples! Jessa76 this is going with my Moving on series.

Title: I'm not sorry

Normal

"Fuck you! You arrogant leech! How dare you use me like that!" Edward growled in the back off his throat as his mate 'attempted' to throw another shoe at him. He ignored the laughter in the background as his brother Emment laughed at him.  
>Seth winced as Jake cursed louder throwing clothes at Edward who stood there taking it. "All he did was help Jake maybe your over reacting." Jacob snapped his head towards Seth growling in the back of his throat he narrowed his eyes at him. An calm aura tried to overpower his angry "Jasper!"<br>"Jacob I understand your mad at Edward but leave Seth out of this all he was try to help." Jacob rolled his eyes before stomping towards the door yelling that's he's going for an run ALONE. Edward sighed before taking an seat. "Why is he so mad?"  
>"Give him an few minutes Ed." Paul said as he took and seat next to Edward "I didn't do anything wrong right?" "You acting like he's Bella." "Or Rosalia &amp; Alice. He's neither. Your an bad mate dude."<br>Embry & Jared sent warning glares to they're mates before standing announcing there going to find Jacob but you could here them muttering about 'At least Edward trying.'. Seth immediately followed as soon as the door closed on eyes were on Jasper. "You like him." "Yeah. I might have know you long but I know your definitely into Seth."  
>"What about Alice?" Jasper didn't respond as he stared out the window watching Seth shift "I lov' Alice...but I'm in lov' with Seth." "How?". "Alice told me she saw us today when we first met so I though' we lov'd an'ther."<br>"Why did you stay with her?" "I wan'ed what Esme & Carlisle, Rosalia & Emment, and Paul & Jared have." "Had. I was in love with Rosy but Embry came and he showed me I had puppy love with her." No one talked for an minute before Edward sighed deeply.  
>"What do I do? I just waned to show Jacob I can provide for him &amp; spoil him deeply." "Your not an sugar daddy Edward." "Huh?" "I know Jake, all you did was show him you have money, and he doesn't." "But Paul-" "Jake felt sad, angry, &amp; selfish."<br>"Eddie bro I know you love Jake but he's not Bella, Alice or Rosalia." "Huh?" Paul & Jasper stared at Emment who took an step forward "Alice, Rosalia & Bella are girls who they want to be spoiled rotten. Jake a boy who wants to be equal in your relationship however; he can't be if he thinks your just gonna treat him like an soft fragile boy version of Bella."  
>Jake threw another stone off the cliff watching it fall &amp; disappear into the water. "I don't want him to think he has to take care of me." Embry, Jared &amp; Seth stood beside him watching the water move dangerously calm.<br>"Why can't you just let him spoil you?" "Seth you wouldn-" "I do understand. I understand that Edward loves you but your scared right now. Jake just let someone take care of you for once." "Please." Edward stood at the end of the trail for the cliff. Embry, Seth & Jared stood up giving Jake an smile before talking back towards the house so the two lovers could be alone.  
>"Ed-" "I sorry if I make you feel like Bella. I'm sorry for not asking you did you want me to fix your house. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings..." "Ed-" "But I'm not sorry for spoiling you. I'm not sorry for loving you. I'm sure to hell not sorry for wants you to have the best that I can love."<br>Jacob blushed as his mate closed the space between them wrapping his arms around the shifter's waist. Edward gave the young boy an heart wrenching kiss & grabbed an hand full of that juicy ass. "I love you." "I love you too. Next time just ask me please." "Why were you so upset?"  
>"I felt like I was using your money." "Baby all this money is for you to use. I have fifteen bank account in American allow with at least half an million in them. So please let me spend it on you baby." "...Okay."<p>

P.S Review plz


End file.
